Tetsuya x Reader: Allow me to Say
by Laharl101
Summary: You were his light and he was your shadow. It was something you thought would last forever, but fate decided otherwise... I do not own you or any of the characters of KnB. From my DA account.


**_This_**** means 'flashback'.**

**Role:**

**A second year high school student in Seirin. Just to clear this up, you and the rest of the KnB gang met during your first year.**

**ENJOY :**D

The sound of the ball hitting the floor, the feeling the rough leather felt in between your palms, the way the dimly lighted gym made you reminisce the memories, the memories you had with a certain Phantom Sixth. The ball dropped to the floor, and along with it your knees. They buckled up and you fell to the floor. In your mind you could already hear his soft voice ringing in your head, but that...was impossible.

_"Are you okay..._?" _You felt as though he stood in front of you, his hand reached out to you with his head tilted to the side. You looked up in false hope and saw nothing but the emptiness of the gym. You bit your lip, allowing a tear to fall before dropping your head and resting them on your knees.

"Who am I kidding...He...Tetsuya...isn't here anymore..." As you uttered these words huge sobs escaped, your eyes spilled with tears as his voice continued to ring in your ears.

"Stupid...Stupid...It was a petty reason...and for that..." tears flowed endlessly, you just couldn't say it.

"Hey, stop your crying...The gym's going to close soon you know." You turned your head to the door in surprise, as you held the ball in your arms tightly your _e/c_ orbs met with fiery red.

"Kagami...kun..." You quickly wiped off your tears and stared into the emptiness of the once bright gym, brushing off your skirt before walking towards the red head, ball still clutched in your hands.

"If he was here...he wouldn't have wanted you to cry. Right?" Kagami brushed a tear out of the corner of your eye, you nodded slowly and walked through the hallways, the moonlight flooding in through the windows. From behind you, you heard the man sigh before slumping both of your bags on his shoulder.

"Why do you even care about me? You didn't even pay any attention to me before-" You bit your lip and shook your head, refusing to continue the sentence.

"I already told you why..._He _told me to take care of you..." The red head now walked beside you as you left the school grounds, your head hung low. Your thoughts swirled rapidly, most of them were memories you held dear yet were painful to remember. One of them was your first encounter with the teen, which happened a year ago during your first year in Seirin.

_The school bell rang and students hurriedly made their way to the gates before they close, excited murmurs coming from the first years as they entered school. You hurried along as well. From the corner of your eye you could see a shade of blue walking beside you. You turned your head to check and your eyes met. Innocent blue eyes peered into your own pair of _e/c_._

_"Who are you?" The teen looked around then at you, pointing a finger to himself, questioning you if it was him you were speaking to._

_"Of course. Does it look like there's anyone else around here?" You giggled as you see a small smile tug at his lips._

_"Kuroko Tetsuya. First Year, Transfer student." He stopped walking for a moment to bow before continuing, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." _

_"Y-You don't have to be that formal you know. Oh! I'm _ _, a first year transfer student as well. Glad to meet you, Kuroko-kun." He straightened his posture and nodded. "I'm sorry about that..." _

_"Shall we head to class?" He nodded once more and the both of you made your way to your classroom. Though the moment you stepped into class and turned around to face the blue haired teen, he was gone._

_"Kuroko...kun?"_

You stopped walking and your trail of thoughts stopped as a strong hand gripped your head tight. Forcing you to face a rather irritated Kagami.

"Hey, were you even listening to me?" His eye twitched as you shook your head slowly.

"And you honestly admitted your fault, now I see how you became Kuro-" The smirk that graced his features soon turned into a frown as you held the ball closer to you at the mention of his name. He knew it was taboo to mention that name, but he didn't want a friend to live in grief and regret forever.

"Hey, it's not your fault, if someone's at fault it's got to be that darn crazy driver. Come on, let's just go and sit down over there." He guided you into Maji Burger, your chest tightening even more. Was he mad? Was he really trying to kill you? You and Kagami settled at the table next to the window, you looked out into the dark road as Kagami helped himself to a tray full of burgers.

"Can I ask you something?" The long silence that befell upon your table stopped as your voice softly called out to the red head.

"You kind of just did, but fine. What is it?" He rolled the wrapper in his hands and tossed it into the tray as he waited for you to talk.

"Is it alright...to cry in front of you?" That question took the red head off-guard and nearly chocked, the moment he recovered he looked into your pained and sorrowful eyes. Now, you looked fragile, as though you'd break down in an instant.

"He'd...probably...have said yes...right?," He sighed before continuing, "Just this once though..." He stood up and sat next to you, slowly patting your back as huge droplets of tears fell from your eyes, you lunged yourself at the red head, dropping the ball that you held. The shirt that he wore was wet of your tears.

"Tetsuya...Tetsuya..."

You opened your eyes slowly, feeling the warm sunlight on your legs. You blinked once, twice, before standing up and looking over at the clock. You quickly got ready for school and left without another word. You used to live with the blue haired teen after you moved out of your apartment, but now...only distant memories remained.

You entered your classroom and just as suddenly murmurs and glances were exchanged. You settled in your seat before looking out the window. The students shuffled into their own seats as the teacher approached.

"Today's the day right?"

"Yeah, apparently that Phantom guy got-" A cough from the teacher had shut up the remaining gossip. The footsteps moved once more and this time stopped in front of you.

"_, someone has sent in a letter for you, it seems like your cousin did not actually allow you to come to school today. Leave." The teacher handed you the note and grumbled angrily about class disruptions. You took your bag and bowed, then left without another word. You wandered out into the halls of Seirin, your _h/c_ hair trailing behind you. You somehow winded up in the rooftop, a place you usually go to when you had problems, but this was different...It only added to your misery.

_"Come on!" You giggled happily as you tugged on the blue haired teen's arm, guiding him to your favorite spot in the rooftop. It was a shaded spot, away from the direct heat of the sun, and the fresh breeze could run through you. He smiled as he watched you skip around merrily. He walked towards you and sat down on the ground, soon he let out a yawn and lay down comfortably. You lay down as well. His left arm under your head while his right was around your waist, a blush crept to your face as you looked at his peaceful sleeping face._

_"Tetsuya...We're going to be late for class you know?" You tried to escape his grip but soon found it useless, you stopped struggling and settled into his arms again._

_"Five...more minutes..." He opened his eyes to look at you before closing them again. You sighed as you snuggled closer to his body. Watching his chest rise up and down slowly, you closed your eyes and welcomed the idea of sleep._

You stood in your special spot as you relived the memories. Your ringtone played and your hand grabbed your cellphone from the inside of your bag, checking the caller i.d. before picking up the call.

"Hello, Kise-kun?" A hearty laugh came from the other line.

"Hello there _chi! Come down for a sec," The laugh grew fainter and soon grew into a serious tone.

"It's about time...that we see him off...," you flinched as he spoke those words. Your voice cracked as you replied.

"Y-Yeah...I'll be down in a minute...B-Bye." You ended the conversation and slowly made your way down the stairs.

"Arf!" You looked down at Number 2, his tail wagging happily at the sight of you. You knelt down and picked him up, holding him close to your chest. The puppy's eyes looked into yours, and a small smile crept to your lips as you hugged the little canine.

"You really do look...like him...I guess I have you to thank you for...helping me confess to him..."

_"Wait!" You ran through the quiet halls of Seirin, it was hours past dismissal yet you chose to stay behind due to a certain canine friend that took your wallet in it's mouth during your visit to the school canteen after dropping it. Your shoes tapped against the cold floor, a bead of sweat running down your face as you followed the dog into the gym._

_It stopped running and dropped your wallet on the floor, it turned around to face you, grinning at you happily. You panted as you picked up your wallet on the floor before sitting down comfortable, trying to catch your breath. You pat it's head and smiled before picking him up, in which he returned the pat with a lick to your cheek._

_"You hold just the same amount of mischief that Kuroko-kun has..." a small blush crept to your cheeks as it's little blue eyes reminded you of a certain blue eyed teen._

_"Just between you and me...I think...I like him more...than a friend..." The dog tilted it's head and raised an eyebrow in a questionable manner. You shook your head furiously and decided to continue your crazy one-sided conversation with the dog._

_"I suppose you could say that I kind of...l-love him?" You stared into it's eyes before sighing, you pat it's head again._

_"What's your name anyway?" The dog barked, as though he was trying to answer your question._

_"Tetsuya Number 2." You jolted upright as a voice spoke, you looked up and your _e/c_ eyes met with blue. You looked away instantly, and the dog bounced out of your arms and into Tetsuya's. Number 2 barked happily as Tetsuya's hands gently pat his head._

_"Hello." Tetsuya looked at you then walked over to the bench and grabbed his water bottle from inside his bag. You sat in the corner, allowing an awkward silence to ensue between the both of you. The sound of the bag's zipper being closed, and the silent thumping of your heart filled your ears._

_'How much more of an idiot can I be? How can I not notice him when I followed the dog into the gym?' You shut your eyes tight as the squeaking of rubber shoes sounded closer and closer, a hand held your own and in your shock you turned around to face him, and just as you did, you felt a pair of lips brush against yours._

_"K-Kuroko!" You pulled away the moment you felt his lips on yours, you looked away, a futile attempt to hide your blush._

_"I thought by doing that you'd understand what I was trying to say..._...I love you..." It was a straight forward confession, he didn't stutter as he spoke those words, nor did his voice falter. It was a confession straight from the heart._

"_chi!" From afar you could see Kise, waving his hand at you as he got out of the car. A small smile tugged at your lips as you left the school grounds and walked towards the blonde.

"Oh! You brought number 2 along with you! Good dog!" The dog in your arms barked happily as he joined in the conversation.

"I met him when I was going down the stairs and thought that I might as well bring him along..." Kise smiled at you and pointed at the car. "Shall we go?" You nodded and let yourself into the car, you were already seated beside the blonde when you opened your mouth to ask him a question.

"The others are already there. You don't have to worry about anything." The engine started and the car zoomed past the streets, passing by the shops lined across the sidewalk.

"I see..." Number 2 slowly drifted off to sleep in your lap, and the rest of the ride consisted of Kise's one-sided conversation with you, in which you'd only reply with a nod or a shake of your head.

"You really don't want to talk now huh?" The red light blinked and the car was in a full stop, the blonde's eyes glanced at you worriedly. You continued to look out the window, watching the people walking past.

"Just because you can't see the wound doesn't mean it isn't hurting...The Green light is on, Kise-kun."

"_chi..."

The blonde parked his car under the shade of a huge tree, after helping you out he guided you to the meeting area, where the five members of the Generation of Miracles and the Seirin Basketball club were.

"You're late, Kise." Midorima pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and eyed the blonde intently.

"Sorry, I had a little problem getting to Seirin." Kise scratched the back of his head sheepishly before he turned his gaze at you and brought you closer into the group.

"_...Come on, be strong. We're here for you, don't forget that." Riko made her way to you and pat your back reassuringly, you nodded before smiling at her and then at everyone. Soon, everyone had huddled close to you and gave you encouraging and reassuring words, supporting you in their own way.

"_...I'm sorry...If only I didn't-" From behind the crowd Momoi's voice rang, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to complete the sentence but to no avail.

"It...It's fine...It was my fault for...running off like that..."

_"Tetsu-kun is mine! You don't even know anything about what I feel for him." You flinched as the pink haired girl, who claimed herself as Momoi Satsuki, shouted at you with her eyes filled with tears. Tetsuya stood between you and Momoi, his hand linked with yours._

_"Momoi-san, please stop that. We're drawing enough attention already." Tetsuya stated the obvious, the passerby's attention was driven to the argument that had started. Some were mumbling about 'young love' and the beauty of a budding relationship.  
_

_"What does she have that I don't? I don't really get you, Tetsu-kun! I've been here for you far longer than she has! Why?" A tear ran down her cheek as she spoke.  
_

_"Momoi-" You started before you ere cut off by her furious shriek.  
_

_"You stay out of this!" Momoi walked over to Tetsuya, pulling on his collar and pressing his lips on hers. You pulled away from Tetsuya's grip and ran off, running as fast as your feet could carry you, you were crossing the street when a loud honking noise came, you turned around and faced a speeding car. You were roughly pushed to the side and a loud screeching of tires and a loud crash came next. You opened your eyes trying to comprehend the situation. From the other side of the sidewalk Momoi stood in shock.  
_

_"Tetsuya!" You ran towards his body, blood pooling from underneath him. His blue tresses dirtied with blood red marks. He coughed as he looked into your panicked expression. He slowly reached his hand out to touch your own, forcing a small smile through the pain he endured.  
_

_"No...No...You can't! Don't leave me! Tetsuya!" You sobbed as you felt his hand on your hand, and his voice softly spoke.  
_

_"You are my light and I am your shadow...and the shadow never dies as long as the light continues to shine...So smile for me..._..." His eyes slowly closed, and tears blocked your vision, his grip on your hand slowly grew weak. _

_"Tetsuya!" An ambulance quickly pulled over, taking the teen's body into the vehicle. A man in a white suit made his way to your trembling form, placing a hand on your shoulder._

_"He...might not make it...I'm sorry..." _

You looked into the casket, tracing your fingers through the glass. His eyes were shut and he lay there completely motionless, wearing his Seirin uniform, he almost looked alive and ready to join the game as the Phantom Sixth. _Almost_. Riko and the others watched as you sobbed in front of his lifeless form, your tears dropping onto the glass.

"_...It's about time..." Kagami placed a strong hand on your shoulder, looking into the glass to look at the blue haired teen before speaking.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her, like you told us to. Kuroko..." Kagami guided you back to your seat and watched as the casket was brought down, every moment was slow and painful. A breeze went by and as you glanced at a nearby tree, there stood Kuroko Tetsuya, his blue hair flowing gently in the wind, his blue eyes staring into your own lovingly. Tears ran down your cheeks as you saw him mouth three words you wished him to say again.

_"I love you."  
_

You were his light and he was your shadow. It was something you thought would last forever, but fate decided otherwise...


End file.
